Crashed The Wedding
by DevilPup
Summary: Random songfic done due to being tagged for a challenge. It's late, so forgive me if it's bad. Basically, Shane crashes Mitchie's wedding. :


I was tagged to do this. So… it's a Smitchie, obviously. It's not _overly_ original, cause I stuck to the lyrics quite a bit, but I made it Smitchie like, I think. Idk. Whichever. It's 230 in the morning, so… yeah. Umh, the challenge:

Here's how it works. The female and male characters have absolutely nothing to do with the challenge, they're simply the narrators. Ha, bet you didn't think that was coming…or at least I hope not. The line that you wrote down MUST be the first line of your story! The song will be the title of your story/one-shot and must SOMEHOW relate to the challenge…and now, good luck.

By the way, tagging is involved. After you write the first chapter, you must select one person to write one after you. Happy writing!

(Rules were copied and pasted, just so you know.)

(and so was the 'rules…you know) just so you know. ;) )

Pick one female character from Camp Rock: MitchiePick one male character from Camp Rock: ShaneNext, write down the first thought/line that comes to your mind—NOW: Ugh, not this song.Your favorite song ATM (at the moment): Crashed The Wedding by Busted

Well, technically not, but the other is about sex… and the other is about breaking up… and the other is about hating your significant other. Actually, I could write for all of those, but I wanted to do a Smitchie. Sorry.

Umh, yeah.

Crashed The Wedding

Story by DevilPup, Bree

_Ugh, not this song._ I groaned as a completely random song that my friends thought Mitchie and I. I smiled down at my wife. Yes, my _wife_. Can you believe it? I can't. I never thought we'd get back together. I mean, she was engaged and all. And _not_ to me, either. But I had to tell her how I felt still, after all this time and all. I guess I should start with the beginning, right?

Well, after Camp Rock, Mitchie went back to being normal and I went back to being a pop star. We kept in touch, but after a few months of dating, we agreed it was too hard. Between the keeping it quiet and the tour… Actually, she decided that and I had no choice but to agree because I knew I couldn't make her happy. I couldn't give up my career for her. Not that I wouldn't have if she asked me. I would have in a heartbeat. But I couldn't make that offer. I had band mates, a record label, and fans depending on me.

I knew she needed me to make that 'big gesture' but I couldn't. Not at that time, anyway.

-

-

I was supposed to marry a different man than the one I just did. I mean, I was engaged and everything and _not_ to him. I mean, sure, part of me felt like it was wrong, because part of me still loved Shane, but we broke up and he never made the effort. I moved on. Is it bad I don't eve recall my fiancé's name at this point? Love will do that to you.

Anyway, I was engaged to… him… after I broke things off with Shane. Shane's music meant more to him and it was too hard to be together. I know, I was a tad bit rash in breaking up with him and severing all ties. I just, I couldn't handle it. But I was marrying… Ben?… and I had put _almost_ all thoughts of Shane behind me. At least until my wedding day.

-

-

Okay, so maybe I should have picked a different day, but I didn't think about it until that day. I'm sorry it was her wedding day and all, but… that was when it finally hit me that I was about to lose her for good. I couldn't let her get married and not know how I really felt about her.

I was literally running around her town trying to find the street the church was on. Out of breath, I finally ran in. Just in time.

-

-

I had a weird feeling get ready that morning. I felt like something was going to go wrong. Or right. I couldn't shake this feeling that something was off. As I thought about… Brad?… I didn't feel the butterflies I thought I should have been. I knew I couldn't back out of the wedding, but seriously, I was silently screaming to myself, 'Someone stop me.'

As the preacher asked if anyone opposed to that union, I looked around nervously. Suddenly, the door busted open, and Shane came running in.

"Stop. Wait, Mitchie…" He gasped out.

-

-

I got there just in time and told them to stop while I tried to catch my breath. She looked up at me and smiled. I held out my hand and nodded my head out of the church. I watched happily as she ran down the aisle toward me. She grabbed my hand and we ran out of the church together.

-

-

I smiled as he spoke. Tears were falling down my cheeks and as I ran toward him. I threw my bouquet as Sierra and ran. When I reached him, I didn't stop running. We joined hands and kept running. I felt bad that I was leaving… Bill?… at the aisle, but it just… felt wrong to marry him.

-

-

When we finally stopped, we ended up at a park near the church.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down at my feet. "I love you. Still. I couldn't let you get married without telling you. I'm sorry my career got in the way. I'm sorry I let you go. I'm sorry I'm telling you this on your _wedding day_ but… I had to tell you."

And then… she laughed.

-

-

"Oh god." I laughed after hearing him speak. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." I threw my arms around him. "It's fine. I mean, the ring he got me? So not me. And being away from you… it hurt, regardless of the fact that I moved on to…" I did know his name at that time. "… but seriously, Mitchie Nasatall? How weird does that sound?"

He laughed.

-

-

"Okay, so a bunch of random reasons why you're glad." I said looking down smiling. "How does Mitchie Grey sound?"

She smiled at me as she bit her lip. "Absolutely amazing."

-

-

He indirectly proposed to me and I couldn't help myself as I threw myself at him. I kissed him passionately, smiling into the kiss as he kissed back.

"So, now we're back together?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically and kissed me back.

-

- It was a year later that we were finally married ourselves. Our vows were… unique. After her touching, personal remarks, I made my own vow.

"Looking back, _I'm glad I crashed the wedding._" I laughed. "_It's better than regretting. I could have been a loser kid and ran away and hid, but it's the best thing that I ever did. 'Cause true love lasts forever. And now we're back together. And we will be forever. _I love you."

-

-

Our vows were definitely… different.

"True love lasts forever." I agreed, unable to say much else after his vows.

-

-

So, don't know if you liked it or hated it. Whichever. I don't care much. Okay, I care a little bit. Umh, I'm going to tag…. Jeune Ecrivain, cause he's a good writer, and I haven't actually read his second story like I told him I would, yet. Sorry? And cause Allison is MIA atm. Silly Allison.

Umh, song lyrics! missing the ones that didn't matter:

I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)

Looking for Gorden street,

So much I need to say,

I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...

Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)

…

Coz she's mine,

And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,

Its better than regretting,

I could have been a loser kid

And ran away and hid

But it's the best thing I ever did.

Coz its true love that lasts forever

And now we're back together

As if he never met her

So looking back,

I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

…

I stole my girl away,

From everybody gathered there that day.

And, just in time,

…

So please stop being

Mad at me for taking her away, coz

Anyway she didn't want to stay.

So please believe me when I say

She's glad I crashed the wedding

Its better than regretting...

The ring she got was lame

She couldn't take the pain,

She didn't want a silly second name

Coz true love lasts forever,

And now we're back together

You might as well forget her,

And walk away


End file.
